Corrupt Dream
by Meimirigu
Summary: Taking a short breath, she sinks into her blankets. It's scary, but she is brave. She closes her eyes, and within minutes, she falls into a dream, but it's no good. It's corrupt.


**Corrupt Dream**

A little girl crawls into her bed, but she doesn't want to sleep. She wants to stay up all night with her parents. She wants to play games and have fun, but she needs rest.

Taking a short breath, she relaxes into her blankets, feeling them surround her with warmth. But really, they're choking her. They're restricting her. But she is brave.

She closes her eyes, and within minutes, she falls into a dream, but it's no good. It's corrupt.

O

She hears the exhausted groan of a door opening. It's the door into her dream.

Dogs barking, rain pelleting the ground, children yelling, a girl screaming, a baby crying. Noises of chaos engulf her, but all she can grasp is shadows. She floats through the dark, breathing cold air. But it's not scary, not yet.

Blinking in the dark, she holds her breath to keep from drowning, and swims. Bubbles of air escape from her mouth. Abruptly, there's a monster, a shark, a squid, a beast. She swims from it, jerking her legs and digging her arms through the dark water.

Cautiously stepping forward, she perceives the stable beat of a drum, and the graceful tune of a music box. Sensing warm sand beneath her feet, she begins to sprint. The air cools as she enters a forest, but it's full of dull colors. Droplets of water slide off of leaves. Mist conceals the marshy earth. Tugging her damp hair out of their usual pigtails, she puts on a determined mask and acts heroic, moving through the foliage without any knowledge of what is obscured behind it. Before she knows it, she's falling again.

And everything goes white. It's sickening. The only way to go is through a set of sterile double doors. She begins to jog, her bare feet pad against the linoleum floor. Only then does she realize that she's in a hospital gown. She enters a glass room, and sees children. _So_ many children. They all cry, over and over, like a broken record. Repeating, repeating, repeating, over and over and over. The girl falls back, wanting to wake herself up.

Suddenly she's back at her house, on her front lawn. Rain pellets her back, she's emotionless. She's locked out. It's not a dream, it's a memory. The ground is cold and muddy. She squishes her toes into it, as water leaks from her eyes. She hears the meow of a cat, glances up, and spots a kitten under a shrub. It's dirty and wet. It cries to her, thanking her for something that she didn't do. She's guilty.

Unexpectedly, the spiky grass beneath her bare feet becomes a parachute, and she's falling into it. But there's no ground beneath her. She _just keeps falling_. She gasps for breath, she's in shock. The sky turns black again, and the rains stops. Her clothes dry within seconds, and she is warm again. The parachute disappears. She draws a raspy breath.

_Dreams are supposed to be warm and happy. This is a nightmare._

She falls through clouds, and is floating through the sky. Sunlight warms her face, and she can breathe again.

Turning her body to the ground, she sees the buildings and vehicles below. Finally, it's wonderful. She drops for what seems like hours, but it's pleasant. It's great and wonderful and suspenseful, like a present that you want to open, but you've got to wait.

But as she approaches the ground, she spots a train hurtling down a track. There is a car, half a mile in front of the train. There will be a crash. The girl knows it. She wants to call to them, and tell them to move their car, but her words go unheard. She just keeps tumbling to the ground, tears floating away from her eyes, as the train slams into the car with a massive force. It kills everyone inside the car instantly. The train drags the car on for a while. It begins to rain again. It's sickening, it's revolting, it's nauseating. The girl wants to vomit. Sweat drips from her forehead as she _just keeps falling._

O

**THUD.**

She hits the floor roughly, and lets out a grunt. She fell off the bed.

Breathing heavily, she wipes sweat off of her face. She's still in shock.

Biting her lip, the girl shoves the blankets away and leaps up, dashing out of the room.

Running downstairs, taking the steps two at a time tripping over her own feet, she calls out.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They're sitting on the couch. The girl begins to sob, with tears running down her flushed cheeks.

Her parents hug her tightly, wondering what had caused their daughter to cry.

"Yuki, what's wrong? What happened?" "Did you have a bad dream? What was it about?"

The girl thinks for a moment, wiping her tears away, sniffling.

She did have a dream. A nightmare. But what _was_ it about?

There is a pause.

Wiping her nose, the girl chuckles, lightly.

_"I don't remember."_

* * *

_What is this I don't even._

_Fwaah, I felt like writing something nonsensical and strange. So here you go._

_Dreams are weird. And I can never remember mine. Meh._

_I… don't even know how to interpret this._

_I'm going to go find something to eat now. Review, please._

_Adieu! _

_~Meimirigu_


End file.
